Más allá de la vida
by Eve Potter
Summary: ONESHOT.SLASH. DMHP La vida es de los vivos


Pues nada esto es un pequeño OneShot, que he escrito esta mañana en el trabajo (es que no había nada que hacer ¬¬) Y como no estoy yo muy animada, pues... me ha salido así. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer**. toito to es de JK. Rowling

* * *

Las últimas fotos eran quizás las más duras, eran de las que ponían un nudo en su garganta y le impedían tragar y hasta casi respirar. Las habían hecho aquel mismo día, solo unas horas antes, la que tenía ahora en la mano le mostraba a él de perfil observando la inmensidad del mar, el pelo negro alborotado por el fuerte viento que soplaba en el acantilando hasta el que se habían acercado, hacía que los mechones de su media melena cubrieran en parte su rostro, la bufanda negra estaba fuertemente anudada a su cuello y las manos estaban bien protegidas en los bolsillos de la trenca que vestía, su mirada estaba tan perdida, que el verde de sus ojos se difuminaba de tal manera, que siempre había sabido que quizás en su subconsciente Harry lo sabía.

**-****¿Qué piensas? – preguntó guardando la cámara en la funda que llevaba colgada en su cuerpo. **

**-****Que no debí haberte regalado la dichosa cámara – sonrió, cuando Draco le abrazó por detrás y le besó el pelo.**

**-****Ha sido uno de los mejores regalos que me has hecho – dijo con sinceridad – pero no estabas pensando en eso – el aire frío se coló por su cuello y tembló ligeramente – vamos es tarde y de camino podrías contarme que es lo que te pasa.**

**-****Hmmm… - se encogió de hombros, pero no tomó el camino que el rubio había emprendido.**

**-****Harry¿vamos? **

**-****¿Crees que hay algo más allá? – preguntó aún mirando hacia el mar, que batía contra las rocas del acantilado que estaba a sus pies. **

**-****Mmm… probablemente la costa francesa.**

**-****Me refiero a más allá de la vida.**

**-****… - frunció el ceño y se ajusto un poco más el cuello alto de su jersey – Y eso¿A qué viene?**

**-****A nada… solo… - negó con la cabeza – Déjalo, es que sabes que estos días no suelo pensar con claridad.**

**-****… - le observó caminar hasta el coche con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante – Harry… - tomó su brazo – Se que estos días son muy duros para ti, por eso estamos aquí – le dijo – Alejados de cualquier celebración o fiesta, solos los dos – le sonrió – muy solitos, en mi preciosa casa de campo que tiene tantas y tantas habitaciones – se inclinó sobre él – y me dijiste que las íbamos a probar todas y cada una – susurró en sus labios.**

**-****… - llevó su mano hasta la mejilla pálida del rubio y la acarició con el dorso de la mano - ¿Puedes decirme por que te odiaba tanto en el colegio?**

**-****Mmm… supongo que era tensión sexual reprimida – respondió con naturalidad – Estaba tan jodidamente bueno, que te morías por mí… lógico por otra parte, no había nadie en el colegio que no estuviera loco por mis huesos.**

**-****Ya… claro… - le besó con tranquilidad – Debe ser eso. **

**-****Por supuesto, estoy seguro que te tocaste pensando en mí más de una vez – un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del moreno - ¡Oh, dios santo! – Exclamó – es cierto, eras un pequeño degenerado, te ponía cachondo, te la ponía tan dura que no podías remediarlo… pequeño pervertido – le dio un casto beso en la punta de la nariz - seguro que disfrutabas cuando nos peleábamos¿fueron buenos los orgasmos? **

**-****¡Draco! – chilló ruborizándose aún más.**

**-****Oh, Potter, esto es tan… divino – sonrió – Tengo que contárselo a Pansy, ella fue la que…**

**-****Si te atreves a contarle algo de eso a cualquiera de esos a los que llamas amigos – los labios se estrecharon en una fina mueca de disgusto – te juro que les diré a todos que tenías sueños húmedos con Snape.**

**-****Ni que fuera mentira – dijo con naturalidad.**

**-****¡Oh, por el amor de….! – Dio un paso atrás agitando las manos enérgicamente - ¿Con Snape? **

**-****Venga ya Harry, piénsalo, era la figura de más autoridad de mi casa, tenía ese tipo de belleza extraña, esa voz ronca y austera, ese halo de oscuridad a su alrededor, mmm… el ondear de su capa… - sonrió de medio lado – vamos al coche, me estoy poniendo cachondo.**

**-****No pienso hacer nada contigo, y mucho menos sabiendo que ha sido el recuerdo de Snape el que te ha puesto duro – le recriminó. **

**-****Por lo menos yo no me la meneaba pensando en nuestras peleas.**

**-****¡No seas estúpido, no me la meneaba pensando en eso! – protestó.**

**-****Y entonces¡oh, pequeño pervertido!, con cual de las imágenes con las que te agracié te inspirabas para esos tocamientos… seguro que fue cuando te rompí la nariz en sexto…siempre has sido un poco rarito.**

**-****Pfff… - bufó irritado – Estábamos a finales de sexto, casi antes de… bueno ya sabes… habías dejado el Quidditch, pero yo sabía que seguías yendo a volar a menudo, y tenía que mantenerte vigilado.**

**-****Eres todo un…**

**-****¿Quieres dejarme terminar? **

**-****Vale, pero puede ser en el coche, si seguimos aquí mucho más tiempo, mis pelotas terminaran por congelarse – el moreno meneó la cabeza pero le siguió hasta el coche, él sentado en el asiento del conductor y Draco a su lado – Prosigue pues.**

**-****Gracias su deidad – el rubio alzó el mentón y le guiñó un ojo – Habías salido a volar y yo te esperaba en los vestuarios, ya sabes para presionarte a ver si podía averiguar lo que tramabas.**

**-****… - estrechó bastante – Creía que después de que me rajaras se te habían pasado las ganas.**

**-****Podemos dejar esos recuerdos al margen – dijo con pesadumbre.**

**-****Está bien, lo siento. **

**-****No pude interceptarte nada más entrar en el vestuario, así que tenía que esperar a que salieras, pero empecé a impacientarme cuando veinte minutos después no habías salido, así que pensé que habías salido por otro lugar, o quizás te había sucedido algo…**

**-****¡Que mono! Estabas preocupado por mi – le dijo acercándose a él y acariciando su pelo para besarle en la mejilla. **

**-****Draco… - murmuró – Entre y el ruido del agua me llevó hasta las duchas, y allí estabas completamente desnudo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mano con la que te sujetabas a la pared azulejada, y tu otra mano, en fin tu otra mano estaba dándote bastante placer, diría yo. Me quede petrificado, no sabía como reaccionar, estabas jadeando y gimiendo como un condenado loco.**

**-****Yo no… **

**-****Draco¿Sabes cuantos hechizos tengo que poner a la puerta de mi cuarto cuando vienes al apartamento?**

**-****Eh… - frunció la nariz y se sonrojó levemente – Sigue – gruñó.**

**-****No hay mucho más que decir que me puse tan duro cuando llegaste al final, que tuve que salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto y darme una larga y jodida ducha fría – se encogió de hombros – Me pase dos semanas dándome duchas frías porque el recuerdo de tu orgasmo me perseguía a cada momento, cuando pesqué un buen resfriado abandoné las duchas frías, intentaba alejar cualquier pensamiento acerca de tu persona de mi cabeza, pero era difícil cuando sabía que tramabas algo y tenía que averiguarlo. Así que tras una bochornosa mañana en la que me desperté completamente húmedo – Draco apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar carcajearse – me di por vencido.**

**-****Y ahí empezaste a enamorarte de mí.**

**-****No en realidad, te odiaba más, aquello me parecía asqueroso.**

**-****Bien poco que te quejas de mis atenciones ahora – protestó falsamente enojado. **

**-****Ahora te quiero, antes no – le dijo inclinándose para besarlo - ¿Nos vamos?**

**-****Vale, pero yo sigo cachondo.**

**-****Lo solucionaremos en casa. **

**-****Mmm… más te vale – Harry arrancó el coche y pusieron rumbo a la casa de campo.**

**Aquella fría primavera se conmemoraba el octavo aniversario de la caída de Voldemort y como cada año desde que Draco estaba en su vida, Harry era arrastrado fuera de Londres, lejos de todo lo que le sacaba de sus casillas, lo que le producía largas noches de insomnio y pesadillas, y terribles dolores de cabeza. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que Draco sería su tabla de salvación, si le hubieran insinuado que podrían llegar a estar juntos, Harry habría podido jurar que sus carcajadas se hubieran oído en las antípodas, pero el caprichoso destino les había vuelto a unir tres años después de la guerra, en una fiesta de antiguos alumnos, una vez más habían vuelto a pelear, solo que los dos habían bebido demasiado como para sacar sus varitas, y aunque el rubio puso cara de asco cuando Harry contempló la posibilidad de pelearse a golpes, al final terminó accediendo a aquella singular petición, que se volvió más compleja y extraña cuando el moreno había inmovilizado su cuerpo en el suelo, y en un**_** "terrible ataque de locura transitoria" **_**como lo había denominado la comadreja, la boca de Harry atrapó la de Draco, y de ahí a revolcarse por el suelo, y a un polvo espectacular contra las paredes del lujoso baño del restaurante donde se encontraban, no paso mucho tiempo.**

**Si bien después del pequeño accidente, no volvieron a verse por meses, el consentido destino se empeñó en cruzarlos varias veces más, con idéntico resultado. Hasta que Draco harto de la situación se plantó en la academia de aurores, dispuesto a poner fin a lo que quisiera que estaba pasando entre ellos, lo que no imagino nunca, es que fuera incapaz a decir ni palabra, cuando un moreno turbado y un pelín nervioso le había propuesto una **_**"cita"**_** en condiciones normales, para comprobar si había algo más bajo aquellos **_**"terribles ataques de locura transitoria". **_

**Cuatro citas y cuatro **_**"terribles ataques de locura transitoria"**_**, después Draco tuvo que reconocerse a si mismo que estaba tan colado por Harry, que corría el peligro de comportarse como una colegiala histérica si el moreno ponía fin aquello. Afortunadamente para él, Harry estaba tanto o más colado que él, y la situación se había solucionado, con una relación que ya duraba casi cuatro años. **

**-****¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Draco cambiando la emisora de la radio.**

**-****Nada **

**-****Harry, mira, ya se que toda esta mierda es superior a ti pero…**

**-****¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos? **

**-****¿Qué? – gritó horrorizado.**

**-****¿Qué si…?**

**-****Te he oído perfectamente, pero… ¿a que viene eso ahora?**

**-****Yo siempre he querido se padre, sabes que yo perdí a mis padres, y mis tíos nunca fueron, digamos, buenos conmigo, así que yo pensaba redimirme con un hijo.**

**-****Ya… - Draco rebuscó en su chaqueta el paquete de cigarrillos. **

**-****Sabes que no me gusta que fumes, y menos en el coche.**

**-****Perdóname Harry, pero mi novio está a punto de mandarme al cuerno, así que necesito un puto cigarrillo. **

**-****… - dio un frenazo parando el coche en mitad de la carretera - ¿Se puede saber como has llegado a esa estúpida conclusión?**

**-****… - ni siquiera giró el rostro – Hasta donde yo se necesitas una mujer para ser padre, y yo no estoy dispuesto a cambiar de sexo – masculló mientras que Harry ahogaba una pequeña carcajada. Las manos le sudaban y era incapaz de encender el cigarro con el mechero, Harry apartó ambos de su boca y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.**

**-****A veces eres tan tonto – su protesta fue acallada por un beso – Quiero tener una familia, un hijo. Pero contigo.**

**-****Eh…**

**-****Hablaba de una adopción, Draco.**

**-****Oh… - se mordió el labio – Oh… ¿quieres que adoptemos un niño?**

**-****No ahora, pero… me gustaría – le dijo, Draco nunca había sido bueno con los niños, es más solían resultarle molestos y terriblemente irritantes, incluso cuando apenas pasaba tiempo con los hijos de sus amigos, pero los ojos de Harry brillaban tanto, había tanta esperanza, que ¿Qué podía hacer él?**

**-****Bueno, podemos buscar información, creo que una compañera de trabajo de Pan adoptó a una niñampfhh… - Harry le aplastó contra el cristal del coche besándolo con inusitada pasión mientras se afanaba en deshacerse de la molesta ropa – Oh, dios… mmm si se que esto iba a ponerte… mmmmmm… así te lo hubiera propuesto yo.**

**-****Estoy tan duro – le susurró al oído.**

**-****Oh¿has pensado en Snape?**

**-****¡Mierda, Draco! – Le dijo apartándose de él – Acabas de mandar toda mi lívido al carajo.**

**-****Solo era una broma – sonrió de medio lado – Además sabes que odio follar en el coche, siempre acabo con dolor de cuello. **

**-****Ósea, que lo has hecho por eso.**

**-****Si, pero ahora vas a arrancar el coche, y cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a hacer una mamada tan espectacular que ni siquiera recordarás este pequeño incidente. **

**-****Suena bien – dijo poniendo el coche en marcha.**

**Solo unos kilómetros más allá el teléfono de Harry sonó, y poniendo en marcha el manos libres, respondió a la llamada.**

**-****Harry al habla.**

**-****¡Dios, Harry! Esto es un completo caos – exclamó Ron al otro lado del teléfono – Un maldito psicópata tiene retenidos a varios niños en un teatro cerca de Candem, una de las hijas de Pansy Parkinson está dentro**

**-****¡Oh, joder! – exclamó Draco a su lado. **

**-****Creo que…**

**-****Llegaremos en un par de minutos.**

**Dejaron el coche parado en el arcen, lanzándole un hechizo desilusionador, y juntos se aparecieron en lugar indicado.**

**-****¿Cuántos rehenes hay? – preguntó Harry nada más llegar al centro de operaciones. **

**-****12 niños y un par de adultos, ha soltado a los más pequeños – Ron miró hacia Draco – Deberías ir con tu amiga, está histérica.**

**-****¿Cómo coño quieres que este? – chilló. **

**-****Draco… - Harry le tomó del codo y lo apartó de los demás – tranquilízate, por favor. Ron tiene razón, ve con Pansy, ella te necesita. **

**-****Pero… **

**-****Es mi trabajo – dijo besándole la punta de la nariz – Dentro de un par de horas estaré recibiendo esa espectacular mamada que me prometiste**

**-****… - Draco sonrió tímidamente – Harry, espera – le dijo dándose la vuelta – Cuando volvamos a Londres quiero que te vengas a vivir a casa, no tiene sentido que…**

**-****¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? – preguntó sorprendido.**

**-****Amor, quieres tener un hijo. ¿No sería lo más normal?**

**-****Te quiero – le abrazó con fuerza – ¡Dios te amo tanto! **

**-****Y yo – su sonrisa fue un tanto forzada – Por favor, ten cuidado. **

**-****Sabes que siempre lo tengo – volvió a besarlo – Ven con Pansy, tranquilízala y vete pensando en que hacer con toda la ropa que tienes en tu armario, mis cosas necesitaran un hueco.**

**Draco sonrió quedándose quieto mientras le veía volver con el resto de compañeros. Las nubes negras cubrieron casi la totalidad del cielo de Londres, y tuvo que apretarse contra su abrigo cuando el aire golpeó su rostro. Llegó junto a su amiga, y simplemente la abrazó mientras los dos esperaban noticias. **

**Dos horas más tarde varios de los aurores, entre ellos Harry y Ron se colaron en el edificio, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente y el silencio demoledor, media hora después las puertas del teatro se abrieron dando paso a unos asustados pequeños, Pansy soltó a Draco justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a llover, una gota calló justo en el lacrimal del rubio, deslizándose por su mejilla como si fuera una lagrima furtiva, puso rumbo hacia el teatro, cuando empezó a sentir las miradas sobre él, cuando la presión en su pecho fue casi insoportable observó el rostro desencajado de Ronald Weasley.**

**-****Draco… - era la primera vez en toda su vida, que el pelirrojo lo llamaba por su nombre.**

**-****No… **

**-****Ha sido…**

**-****No, no… no… - dio varios pasos atrás – No te atrevas, no…**

**-****Lo siento, uno de los hechizos del secuestrador salió rebotado… y…**

**-****¡No! – Chilló – Te he dicho que no… **

**-****Draco… - el pelirrojo conteniendo las lagrimas se acercó a él y consiguió abrazarle – Lo siento mucho, Draco. Lo siento, pero…**

**-****No… no… no…. – intentó soltarse de su agarre.**

**-****Harry, él ha… ha muerto**

**-****¡NO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas pegándole un brusco empujón y corriendo hacia el interior del teatro. **

**Todo lo que sucedió después lo recordaba vagamente, quizás había llegado al escenario donde había un único cuerpo tendido, puede que corriera y se echara sobre el cuerpo sin vida del moreno para golpearle con fuerza en el pecho y llorar sin parar, puede que le insultara, puede que zarandeara el cuerpo de Harry y volviera a llorar. Es probable que Ron hubiera entrado a por él y tuviera que arrastrarlo casi literalmente al exterior del teatro, seguramente allí le habría abofeteado un par de veces para hacer recuperar la cordura, y en un mundo paralelo, puede que Draco se aferrara con fuerza a la camisa del pelirrojo y pegando su cabeza al pecho del otro llorara aún más. **

**Probablemente durante los días siguientes Draco habría estado en un estado de shock permanente, tanto que lo más seguro es que hubiera olvidado el funeral, el responso y la pequeña reunión que se había celebrado en su antiguo colegio. Con toda seguridad no podría recordar que sus padres habían vuelto del exilio al que se habían marchado poco después del fin de la guerra, y es casi improbable que recordara las lágrimas de su madre cuando lo encontraron escondido bajo las cortinas de la que había sido la cama de Harry durante todos los años de colegio. Es casi imposible que guardara el recuerdo de su padre abrazándolo, y apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, y un milagro sería que recordara las lágrimas de Pansy o Blaise, cuando habían ido a despedirse tras la reunión. **

**Y no tenía los recuerdos que le situaban en su apartamento por varias semanas, con la última camisa que Harry había dejado olvidada en su casa fuertemente cogida entre sus manos, tampoco podría recordar cuando se había sentado en el suelo del baño con el bote de champú del moreno entre sus manos aspirando el aroma, que todas las mañanas acompañaba a Harry cuando se quedaba en su casa. Y Merlín puede jurar que nunca iba a recordar como había llamado a gritos al moreno todas y cada una de aquellas noches durante sus pesadillas.**

**Pero lo que Draco si recordaba era el día que volvió de aquel mundo que no era el suyo.**

**Se levantó como cada mañana de manera mecánica se ducho y tomó un café bien cargado, pero aquella vez no se tumbó en el sofá con la camisa entre sus manos, para dejar pasar las horas sin hacer otra cosa que pensar en Harry, simplemente cogió las llaves de la casa y salió al exterior. Recordaba que el sol le había cegado nada más dejar el apartamento, y que se sintió momentáneamente mareado, también sabía que había caminado por las calles de su barrio hasta llegar al parque donde Harry solía ir a correr si pasaba la noche en su casa, y se había sentado en un banco y había visto al mundo seguir adelante, como si Harry nunca hubiera muerto, como si él no tuviera el alma y el corazón destrozados. **

**El mundo seguía adelante y él se había apeado. No vivía, simplemente dejaba pasar la vida, se había cansado de ella, porque ¿Qué sentido tenido tenía la vida sin Harry?**

**-****Me puede dar mi pelota, señor – parpadeó un instante y contempló a un niño de unos ochos años que señalaba a sus pies, agachó la mirada y tomó la pelota entre sus manos y se la devolvió al pequeño – Muchas gracias – con una gran sonrisa el pequeño volvió a jugar con sus amigos.**

**Quizás fuera porque el pequeño tenía los ojos verdes, o porque su sonrisa le había recordaba a la de Harry cuando algo le hacía realmente feliz, pero aquel día había vuelto a la vida, había tomado un taxi imaginario y se había montado en el mundo otra vez, dispuesto a seguir adelante. Porque la vida no tenía sentido sin Harry, pero Harry estaba en él, en cada fibra de su ser, en cada poro de su piel, y eso jamás iba a desaparecer**.

- Llegaremos tarde – giró el rostro y sonrió, guardo la foto junto con el resto y salió de la casa - ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban acceso a la calle.

- No – Hermione les esperaba con la cabeza metida en un libro - ¿Alguna vez va a cambiar?

- No creo, pero oye, yo la quiero igual – le dijo.

- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó guardando el libro en su bolso.

- Nos estábamos peleando, ya sabes las malas costumbres nunca se pierden – tomaron rumbo a la estación de King´s Cross.

- Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, y tantas cosas, estaría segura de ello. Pero, aunque Merlín no debe creérselo aún, hace años que no os veo pelear, es más diría que sois…

- Oh, no… eso si que no… - dijo Ron – el hurón y yo nunca seremos…

- No, lo digas – Draco saco su mejor vena dramática – Hay cosas que es mejor que no sean dichas.

- ¡Estúpidos! – dijo agarrándose con fuerza al brazo del pelirrojo.

La estación estaba tan abarrotada como de costumbre, los muggles se perdían entre los trenes y el metro, y ellos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el anden 9 y ¾ con cierto disimulo se colaron en el interior, el pitido del tren apunto de entrar en la estación indico que llegaban puntuales.

- Cada vez hay más gente – le dijo Ron a Hermione – No se como caben todos en el tren.

- Quizás porque es un tren mágico – Hermione rodó los ojos – Mira, tus hermanos. Vamos a saludarlos.

- Id vosotros, yo voy a ver a Pansy – Draco se despidió de sus amigos y caminó hacia la morena – Hola, preciosa. ¿Dónde está tu marido?

- Roma, no Milán. ¡Ay, no lo se Draco! Trabajando para variar – protestó fijando la vista en el tren.

- Theo es un gran empresario

- Y un pésimo padre, y como marido… - suspiró – pero le amo, así que… ¡Oh, mira ahí están mis niñas!

Draco se encogió de hombros y camino entre la gente hasta situarse cerca de una columna apoyando la espalda en ella observó como los niños se lanzaban a los brazos de sus padres, y como estos los recibían exultantes, habían tanta alegría a su alrededor que se podría haber mareado, no le gustaba demasiado la algarabía y muchos menos aquellas concentraciones de personas sumamente felices.

- ¡Papi! – chillaron unos metros más adelante

- … - bufó por un segundo pero luego dio un paso al frente y estrechó con fuerza a la pequeña que se lanzaba a sus brazos – Cariño¿Qué te ha dicho papá de gritar en público?

- Que no es de buena educación, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de verte – puso un pequeño morrito y jugueteó con uno de sus rubios tirabuzones.

- Yo también mi niña – besó su frente - ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

- … - tiró de la chaquete de su padre y Draco se inclinó hacia ella – Despidiéndose de su novio.

- ¿Novio? – chilló horrorizado.

- Papi no se debe gritar en público.

- ¡Oye, enana…! – la pequeña soltó una pequeña carcajada pero agarró la con fuerza la mano de su padre – Vamos a buscar a tus tíos.

- Hola tía Hermione, hola tío Ron – dijo la pequeña cuando llegaron junto a ella.

- ¡Circe Santísima! – Exclamó Hermione – Dana has crecido un montón – la pequeña sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué tal las cosas el primer año?

- Bien, me gusta mucho el colegio hay cosas muy divertidas. Y Gryffindor es la mejor casa.

- Cariño, no digas mentiras – le regañó su padre.

- ¡Draco! – Hermione le dio pequeño puñetazo en el brazo - ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Despidiéndose de su novio – admitió Dana.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó la castaña arqueando una ceja, Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Hola! – Draco se volteó y se encontró con el mayor de sus dos hijos, Harry, de grandes ojos verdes, y sonrisa perfecta – Os he estado buscando.

- Seguro… - el rubio estrechó los ojos y apartó a su hijo del grupo – Puedo saber quien es el afortunado.

- ¿Afortunado? – preguntó el castaño un tanto extrañado.

- Bueno, al parecer hay algo que no le has contado al viejo de tu padre.

- Tú no eres viejo, un poco mayor sí… ¡au! – frotó dolorido su cabeza

- Respeta a tus mayores, y ahora dime¿Cómo se llama tu novio? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo vas a traerlo a casa para que le conozca?

- ¿Novio? – Chilló llamando la atención del resto, la pequeña Dana sonrió maliciosamente - ¡Mocosa traidora! – Murmuró – Ehhh… bueno yo…

- No lo niegues, y confiesa.

- Está bien – suspiró resignado – Se llama Brian, es Ravenclan – el Draco suspiró aliviado por un momento en su cabeza veía a su hijo mayor con uno de esos Huffelpluf llorones – Es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y el próximo año ira a Oxford.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó – Oxford, ahí solo hay universidades.

- Oh, ya… Brian es hijo de muggles, y quiere estudiar medicina primero y luego medimagia.

- Pero entonces… si tú solo tienes quince años, él es mayor y…

- Sí, pero también soy muy guapo – sonrió engreído – Y tengo amenazado a todo el que intente acercase a él.

- ¡Oh, Merlín santísimo! – Exclamó – Procura no hablar sobre él en la cena, a tu abuelo le daría un sincope.

- Pues que se vaya acostumbrado – protestó – Brian me gusta mucho, yo creo que…

- ¡Ay, no! Eres demasiado joven para eso, y yo también. Mi hijo no puedo… oh… no... No puedes estarlo, por lo menos no ahora.

- ¡Draco, que reina del drama eres! – Exclamó Hermione a su lado – Harry, me alegro mucho de que tengas novio. Espero que las cosas os vayan muy bien.

- Gracias, tía Hermione.

- Anda ve a buscar tus cosas y las de tu hermana – le dijo el rubio - ¿No puede estar enamorado?

- Oh, si, Draco. Si puede, está en la edad.

- Si, pero yo no – protestó - ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora¿Hablarle de sexo seguro y esas cosas?

- Oh, bueno, les hablan de ello en la escuela. Robert nos lo contó en una de esas cartas.

- Mcgonagall está pervirtiendo a nuestros hijos¿y tú te quedas tan tranquilas?

- La información es poder – le dijo – Además los hijos vienen con estás cosas.

- Cuando los adopte debieron darme un libro de instrucciones o algo así.

- ¡Por dios que melodramático! – Exclamó la muchacha – Draco, eres un buen padre. Has criado a los niños tú solo, deberías estar orgulloso – la mirada del rubio se nubló.

- Esto no debió ser así, Harry tenía que estar aquí conmigo, él debía enfrentar estas cosas conmigo.

- Draco… - Hermione tomó la mano del rubio, pero este enseguida se soltó y mirando a sus hijos, dio un paso atrás para desaparecerse.

- ¿Dónde demonios va? – preguntó Ron.

- Él… - miró a la pequeña Dana que la miraba preocupada – Llevemos a los niños a casa, él vendrá luego a buscarlos.

Hermione miraba por el rabillo del ojo a sus sobrinos, que intentaban mostrar tranquilidad cuando para ellos era más que imposible. Aquella no era la primera vez que Draco salía corriendo, en otras ocasiones, el rubio se había sentido superado por las circunstancias y había desaparecido. Después de volver a la vida, como el mismo había denominado al paso de dejar atrás los peores momentos tras la muerte de Harry, había tomado con calma las riendas de su vida, había terminado sus estudios y había empezado a trabajar en la recién estrenada televisión mágica como redactor de los informativos, de ahí a dirigirlos pasaron unos pocos años.

Durante los dos primeros años, su vida se limitaba a trabajar y pasar tiempo con sus viejos amigos, aunque también había estrechado los lazos que le unían a Ron y Hermione, quizás porque eran ellos quienes más conocían a Harry, y era una forma de seguir teniéndolo a su lado. Pero tras la boda de los otrora amigos del niño-que-vivió, pronto llegaron los niños, y Draco se vio completamente solo, todos tenían una familia, una pareja a la que acudir y él estaba completamente solo, salvo el recuerdo de Harry que le acompañaría toda su vida.

Una mañana tras la mudanza a su nuevo y lujoso apartamento, mientras colocaba algunas de sus cosas encontró las últimas fotos que le había hecho al moreno, y que había olvidado en un rincón incapaz de volver a mirarlas, pero habían pasado varios años y era hora de enfrentarse a ellas. Y recordó entonces aquella conversación en el coche, y aquella sonrisa de genuina felicidad en los labios de Harry, y supo que se lo debía.

Ocho meses después Draco salía del orfanato mágico cargando a un pequeño de tan solo tres años de edad, de pelo castaño, y ojos casi tan verdes como los de Harry, y de ahí su nombre Harry. El pequeño cambió su vida por completo, y nunca en aquellos doce años se había arrepentido de la decisión, como tampoco lo había hecho cuando un par de años después había acudido a un orfanato de Belgrado y se había llevado con él a su pequeña Dana. Draco había cumplido con el sueño de Harry de formar una familia, y estaba terriblemente feliz.

Pero había veces en las que la carga era demasiado pesada, y el recuerdo de Harry una pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Voy yo! – Hermione se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta - ¡Draco!

- … - el rubio estaba completamente empapado de pies ha cabeza, y titiritando de frío, iba a hablar cuando las siluetas de sus hijos aparecieron tras su amiga.

- ¡Papá! – Harry corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras que la pequeña Dana se colaba entre los dos.

- Lo siento…lo siento – les dijo mientras seguía llorando – lo siento tanto.

- No llores papi – dijo la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos – No nos gusta verte llorar

- Lo se, pequeña lo se – se agachó y la estrechó con fuerza mientras sonreía a Harry que intentaba disimular sus lagrimas – Vamos a casa¿si?

- Deberías lanzarte un hechizo para secar tu ropa.

- Tranquila iremos por tu chimenea, si me dejas y me cambiaré nada más llegar – los tres caminaron hacia el salón bajo la mirada preocupada de Ron – todo está bien, todo está bien.

- … - el pelirrojo sonrió y les despidió junto a la chimenea.

- Subid a cambiaros, quiero llevaros a un sitio – les dijo en cuanto pusieron un pie en la casa.

Una hora más tarde los tres veían el atardecer desde lo alto del acantilado donde años atrás le había preguntado si había algo más allá.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Harry mientras apretaba a su hermana pequeña contra él.

- Hace años, alguien me preguntó aquí mismo, si había algo más allá. Más allá de la vida – concretó – Y no supe darle una respuesta, supongo que él tampoco la buscaba, pero ahora lo sé.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Dana

- Que no importa lo que haya más allá de la vida, lo importante es vivir la vida plenamente – miró a sus hijos – Y sois vosotros quienes me habéis dado la respuesta – sonrió ante su mirada algo sorprendida – Vamos, iremos a la casa que tenemos cerca de aquí, y mañana podemos pasar el día en la playa.

- ¡Guay! – exclamaron ambos, poniendo rumbo al coche.

Draco se quedó unos segundo más observando la puesta de sol, cientos de imágenes galoparon por su mente, raudas y veloces pero las desecho todas, hasta quedarse sola, con la sonrisa de Harry.

- Espérame Harry, espérame.


End file.
